


Survive

by FandomHuntress



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Explicit Language, Horror, How Do I Tag, Reality Bending, Stalking, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomHuntress/pseuds/FandomHuntress
Summary: You wake up one day in a foreign place in ruins, that you've never heard of before. You're trapped there with a murderous monster hunting you down. You, as well as 3 more strangers, are forced to fix generators and work together, otherwise you will suffer a painful death. But, as the Entity whispers in the survivor's ears, Death Is Not An Escape.





	1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could, trying to ignore the pain in my calves as I stepped on broken glass and pieces of wood. I dodged tree branches and wooden crates in my chaotic run. I heard the nurse's sudden exhale in the distance. My heartbeat's speed increased, even though I felt a bit safer knowing that she was far from me.  
I warily looked around. At the slightest sound of crackling I jerked my head towards the place it was coming from. I stealthily made my way around a rock and peeked over it to see what made the cracking noise that I heard. I noticed that it was coming from behind a tall wooden fence.

Through the planks you could see a dark silhouette. It did not look anything like the Nurse. I didn't feel like that person was dangerous so I decided to check and see what was behind the fence. I stood up from my hiding spot and saw the person who was standing there.

It was an Asian man, probably in his twenties. He was crouched in front of something you but could see that he was taller than the average. The statuette looked like a pyramid made of human bones and skulls with a little bottle hung in the middle of it.

“Who are you?" I whispered, stuttering.

He did notice my presence even before I spoke but he still jolted a bit back in fear, taking a defensive position. I lifted my hands a little bit so I could show him that I did not pose any threat. He relaxed a bit but was still scared. I could not blame him, I was as frightened as him.

"I'm Jake Park. Are we the only ones here?" He asked, warily looking around him.

"I'm Meg Thomas, and I don't know if there is anyone else here except the three of us." I responded.

"Three? Who else is there?" He asked with a bit of hope in his eyes, but my dull look made that little hope disappear.

"You don't want to meet the other one, trust me." I spoke.

"What do you mean?" He said a bit nervous.

"The 'other one' is some sort of ghost, I-I don't know what she is exactly!" I responded, starting to get frustrated with the lack of information. "She floats at about a foot above the ground and has a blood-stained bag over her head. You can't hear her footsteps when she approaches you. What you can hear is her dress brushing over the grass and her rustling breath. She is most definitely not human" I informed him.

He seemed a bit shaken but he regained his composure. We both sat up and started walking around a tall brick fence.

"How do you know she is dangerous to us?" He asked.

"She has blood on her face and a bloody fucking bone-saw!" I hissed, but still trying to keep my voice down. "Do you really think she wants to help us?" I rhetorically asked.

"You may never know if you don't try, but I'll trust you and keep my distance." He said smiling. Something was wrong with this guy.

As we were walking along the fences, we noticed an immense gate made of steel plates that had mold and moss on them. On one of the gates the number 5 was glowing and on the other, the number 4 was carelessly scribbled in blood.

I ran to the left side of the gate, where I saw a lever. I tried pulling it but to no avail. It wasn't budging. I shook my head towards Jake. He then started walking towards some wooden crates that were stacked one on top of each other. I stepped towards those crates. I saw Jake crouching down in front of something that looked like an electric power generator. I gazed up to see some lightning bulbs hung from some wires. I supposed that this generator may power up the lever. I crouched in front of the generator and started fixing it as best as I could.

When the generator was completely fixed I ran again towards the lever and tried to move it but it didn't. I looked in exasperation at the gate that didn't open. I noticed that on the door, instead of the glowing 5, another 4 stood next to the bloody one. I ran back towards Jake when I heard a scream in the distance and a red and black mist appeared in the ruins.

''Let's go.'' I told Jake.

''Why? It might be that ghost.'' He responded. He wasn't too eager to blindly run towards possible danger.

''It's not the Nurse. This scream came from someone in pain. The Nurse doesn't scream. Those shrieks come from her blinks. It's like she attracts screams of terror from every person surrounding her.'' I said. I started to run towards the place where that scream came from. The mist dissipated but I could still hear the huffs of pain and exhaustion. Jake started running as well.

''Blinks? What's that?'' He asked a bit confused. 

''That's what I called her 'ability''' I said, mimicking the commas with my fingers. 

''And what's this ability that you're talking about?'' He asked again. He stopped for a second to catch his breath.

''She is somehow teleporting. Yellow bubbles of light start floating in her hand when she lifts it. Then she moves her hand forward while pointing at something. After that she teleports to where she pointed at. It's like speed running. She can pass through solid things, like walls and rocks.'' I said while jumping over a window.

We halted to a stop. The shrieks and the sudden exhale of the nurse were dangerously close to where we were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quality of the chapters, I had just begun writing when I wrote these so bear with me, they'll get better. Feedback is always appreciated and please tell me if there are grammar errors, english is not my first language.

As the shrieks closed in, we tip-toed our way behind some walls, peeking from the corners, but the Nurse did not see us. She chased a hurt girl, who maybe 20 years old, but the girl did not give in and continued to run and dodge the lethal lunges aimed towards her already severely wounded back. She was still putting up quite a fight, as the killer couldn't get close enough to her. She was jumping windows, taking sharp turns and slamming palettes to slow down the Nurse. I sat up from my hiding spot with a determined look on my face and ran towards them.

''Wait, what are you doing? Meg!'' He yelled in the background but I ignored his calls and kept on running towards the injured girl. I ran in front of the Nurse who was charging at the girl but we both dodged it. Then she moved her attention towards me.

''Run!'' I shouted at the girl who didn't hesitate to flee.

The Nurse followed close after me as I tried to shake her off my tail and ran towards the ruins of what seemed like a mighty building long time ago. She seemed to be just a bit faster than me so I ran to the closest palette that I could find, trying to slow her down.

I ran behind a brick wall and waited for her to close in. When she passed through between the two crumbling walls I slammed the palette on her. She lost her composure for a few seconds and I used that opening to hide in the tall grass behind a large boulder. She came extremely close to me, as I could hear her closing in but I stood still and hope she wouldn't notice me. And she didn't. She left to search for us in other places and I was so grateful for that.

I remembered that I had to find Jake and that girl before that killer could find me instead. I picked myself up from the ground, my legs still feeling a bit weakened and my heart still trying to slow down its racing. I thought that maybe they found another generator and I searched for them as well. I quickly walked towards a clearing between the trees where I saw another pole with light-bulbs hanging from it and fastened my pace towards it. I hoped I would have found them there but 

I was alone with the clicking sound of the generator. 

I crouched down in front of it and began to fix it. I figured out by now that the glowing 5 on the gate meant how many more generators we had to fix, but I still didn't know what the bloody 4 meant. All I knew is that we had to fix 4 more generators if we wanted to open that gate and get out of here. 

As I was about to completely fix the generator, some other generator lit up, not too far from me. In that brief moment of negligence my generator blew up where I didn't finish fixing it. I assumed that the killer heard that but I had to fix it.

Not long after blowing it up I fixed it completely and hid in a bush a few feet away from it. I did not have time to run. Just in that moment, the Nurse ended her blink right next to the generator.

She then bowed her head and exhaled in exhaustion. I supposed it might be a temporary stun from using the blink. He looked a bit around the generator then lifted her hand and blinked away from it. I imagined that she couldn't take sharp turns with that speed. I really have to remember this. I ran across the 'map' to where that generator was fixed. 

There, behind a tree, a guy tried to hide. He wore a pizza delivery T-shirt and cap. He was obviously scared.

"Hey! Who are you?" I whispered, peeking from the other side of the tree.

He flinched a bit then sighed in relief when he saw me.

"Oh God, you scared me. My name is Dwight Fairfield. Well, at least there's someone else here that doesn't want to kill me." He said with a shy smile on his face.

"There are two more people besides us and that killer. I suppose you already saw her." I responded. "Follow me. We have 2 more generators to fix." I added while heading towards the next generator.

It was not too far from the one that Dwight fixed so we tried to be as quiet as possible on our way towards it. We crouched in front of it and started fixing it.

"My name is Meg Thomas by the way." I spoke.

"Who are the 2 other people and why aren't you with them?" He inquired.

"The 2 other people are Jake Park and a girl. I didn't have the chance to ask her." I replied. "We got separated."

"Because of the killer?" He asked.

"Yeah. She was injured and couldn't take another hit. The Nurse was chasing her and was about to catch her. So I stepped in and distracted the killer so she could run away and hide." I explained.

"So you put your life in danger for a stranger?" He asked.

"You could say that." I affirmed.

"Why?" He pursued.

"She didn't seem scared of death. What her face showed was not fear, but determination. Even if she would have died, she wouldn't have gone down without a fight. I guess that was what triggered my instincts and made me step in for her." I answered.

"You're a good person." He said.

At that moment our generator lit up at the same time as another one across the map. Those were the last 2 generators that we had to fix.

"Go ahead and open the gate. I'm going to check and see where the others are." I commanded.

"Okay, but be careful." He nodded.

I rushed through the ruins and found myself next to the generator. Not far from there was another gate. There, Jake was opening the gate and the girl was keeping an eye on her surroundings. She noticed me and gestured at me to come towards them. Then I saw Dwight coming towards them from the right. He did not seem to be chased by the killer. I started jogging towards them, still trying not to make too much noise or too obvious moves. That could alert the killer that we were here. And then I heard her behind me. Her shrieks were just a few feet away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nurse blinked about 20 feet behind me. I used her stun as an opening to run faster but there was no way she did not see me. The gate was open, the sparks of a campfire glistening just out of our reach. Jake and the others sat next to the gate when they noticed that I was being chased.

"Meg! Come on, you can do it!" They shouted.

I wanted to believe them, but the Nurse was not giving up. I could hear her sharp inhale, preparing to teleport to me and I turned towards her. As she was teleporting, I ran towards where she was before using her ability.

"What is she doing?" Jake gasped. "Why is she running towards the killer?"

My heart thrummed with the anticipation of being hit but the pain did not come. She could not hit me nor take sharp turns while blinking. She blinked again towards me and I started sprinting towards the gate. She couldn't use her ability anymore. She was faster than me but I kept on running. She was closing in on me. She was at 10 feet, then 8 feet, then 6 feet. She lunged forward but missed me. I was almost there. I was so close to the exit of this hell hole.

"Go!" I yelled at them.

"But-" Dwight tried to argue.

"Damn it, just go! I'll be right behind you!" I interrupted him.

As they were about to run towards that campfire, I did the stupidest thing that I could do. I tripped. They stopped and gasped as the killer was right behind me. My first instinct was to attenuate the fall using my arms. So I did. As my hands touched the ground, I used them to roll forward and push myself up. I landed right next to them and shoved them forward, away from the killer's grasp.

I looked over my shoulder. The Nurse watched us escape from behind some sort of hindrance that just appeared behind us.

As we reached the campfire, the adrenaline of the chase was gone and I could feel the soreness of my legs. I collapsed to my knees on the ground, loudly inhaling and exhaling.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dwight asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm just exhausted. At least those hours spent cheer-leading weren't for nothing." I said, still huffing from the effort.

"You did great out there. You acted fast when you had to and it turns out you did the right thing." Jake said patting my back after I got up on my feet.

I turned toward him with a smile then noticed the girl from before looking kind of awkward with the situation.

"What's your name, by the way?" I asked the girl.

She wasn't bleeding anymore although she had blood on her clothes, but she wasn't limping.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Nea Karlsson. Thank you.. You know.., for distracting the killer when I was injured." She said, with a grateful smile on her face.

"It's okay, really." I reassured her.

She shook her head and came closer to me. She then embraced me in a tight hug. I did not expect this.

"I really mean it, you saved me. Thank you.'' She said, still hugging me.

I hesitantly lifted my arms up and I hugged her back. It's been so long since someone hugged me that lovingly.

"Okay. You're welcome. You can count on me anytime." I gave up, smiling.

She then let go and we sat down on the logs near the campfire. 

"What are we going to do now?" Dwight asked, breaking the silence.

"We should try finding a way out of this forest." I responded.

"Yeah, but which way should we go?" Nea popped the question we were all thinking.

"How about we go north? The sky is clear so we can follow the North's star." Jake suggested. 

"Well, it's better than sitting around and doing nothing." Nea agreed, siting up.

She grabbed a branch and tried to set it on fire.

"What are you doing?" Dwight asked confused.

"I'm checking if the branch catches on fire." She responded.

"Why wouldn't it?" I asked confused.  
"The fire from the ruins did not burn my skin. I stumbled by mistake into one of those barrels on fire and that's when the Nurse hit me, but the fire did not burn me. This campfire might not be different." She explained.

The branch caught on fire, as expected.

“Okay, so now we know we can make a torch.” Nea stated.

She ripped a piece of her sleeve and wrapped it around a large stick. She hesitated before setting it on fire. Then she lifted her hand, about to reach into the flames. I quickly sat up and grabbed her hand.

“What are you doing?” I asked with a concerned look on my face.

“I’m trying to see if it burns my skin.” She stated.

Jake suddenly sat up. Without a warning, he reached into the fire. To my surprise, he didn’t take his hand out from the fire nor flinched in pain.

“It doesn’t hurt. It’s just warm and tingly.” He remarked, lowering his hand.

“Then why did the branch catch on fire?” Dwight asked confused.

“I can’t wrap my head around it either... Anyway, let’s go.” Jake said, gazing up at the starry sky and starting to walk towards north. “Are you coming or not?” He asked.

We followed Jake through the woods as the wind howled through the trees. Our surroundings were getting darker as we dove deeper into the unknown forest and further away from the campfire. The light coming from the torch cast amber outlines on the trees as our shadows became unspoken nightmares in the dark forest. 

The trees were getting taller, as if we weren’t escaping the forest but instead walking deeper into it.

“Wait. Hold this.” Nea said, handing the torch to Dwight.

“Where are you going?” Dwight asked puzzled.

“I want to see how big this forest actually is.” She responded, looking around for a second then heading towards a tree.

She pulled out her belt and swung it around the tree. Ten she grabbed both ends of the belt and leaned back. She propped one foot on the tree’s trunk and pushed herself up, pulling on the belt. She lifted her other leg and continued climbing. When she reached the tree’s branches she grabbed the first one and pulled herself up on it. She grabbed one branch at a time, swiftly moving up on the tree. The higher she climbed, the less we could see her. After a few seconds she shouted from the top of the tree.

“Guys, I can’t see anything.” She shouted with a hint of worry in her voice.

“What do you mean you don’t see anything?” Dwight asked frustrated.

We walked right under the tree and gazed up. We could only see her feet as she clung to the the top of the tree.

“I’m right at the top, but all I can see are taller trees. This forest is too big, I can’t see anything but trees!” She said exasperated.


End file.
